New Girl
by Immortal lovex
Summary: 17 year old Elena is a self-obsessed brat, filthy rich and living in LA . Elena finely goes to far that her father ships her off to an english boarding shcool to clean up her act, but when Elena get's to the boarding school she meets students and teachers that wont talerate her spoilt ways. Elena starts to realises her bad behaviour will only get her so far but well it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural. **

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"If she thinks she's going to be my mum, she better think again." Elena said as she left her little brother Jeremy in the kitchen. Elena was angry and wanted to show her dad and his new lover whose boss. Elena called some of her friend's and asking them to bring their own friends to join her party that was starting now at her house. "Elena dad is going to be mad" Jeremy said, as Elena turned to find him standing behind her. "Well maybe he would like it and his lover well go back to where ever she came from" Elena told him as, the door started to knock. "Who's that?" Jeremy asked as Elena walked towards the door.

"Friends" I mumbled as I opened the door. The music was loud and there was over a 100 people here dancing and drinking. A van slowly came towards the house. Elena started to roll her brown eyes once she finely got the van. "Take whatever you want their free!" she shouted for everybody to here. Everybody started to take thinks from the van, as Elena started to smile. She knew that they were her dad's new girlfriend's things, she was moving in today and Elena hated it.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena couldn't help but laugh at the voice, as she turned around. "Dad it's a welcome part for your little girlfriend!" she shouted from across the room, he looked angry. He told everybody the party is over and turned off the music. After a couple minutes everybody left the party. It was just Elena, her dad, Jeremy and her dad's new girlfriend.

"Elena what is wrong with you?" her dad asked, as he walked over to his new girlfriend. "Her, she's not mum and you can't make her!" Elena shouted as she pointed at the young woman, she looked like she was 2 years older than Elena, her hair was long and black and she golden skin. "Poppy is not trying to take your mums place, I promise you." Elena's dad said but, Elena didn't care. She hated the fact that he called his new girlfriend by her first name; she didn't think the woman needed one. "She's nothing and I don't want her in this family" Elena said not caring that Poppy was in the room hearing every word that she said about her.

"You have been acting out lately and your school doesn't even want you anymore." Elena's dad said as he walked over to her. "Well I don't want to go school anyway." Elena mumbled to herself and then her father started to speak again. "You have given me no chose, but to make you go to boarding school!" he shouted. The word boarding school was said over and over again Elena's head. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have been sitting in a car for nearly 2 hours now that I have come of the private plane. England is cold and it's nothing like LA. "Elena we are nearly there." Dad said all smiling away, lucky him at least one of us was happy. Jeremy was on his iphone beside me, I could see that he was upset that I had to leave. Jeremy must feel like he lost a lot of his family over the years. "Can I stay in England with Elena" Jeremy asked slowly. "No Jeremy, don't you like home?" dad asked.

"Yeah, but I want to be with Elena and she's staying tell she 19" Jeremy said as he took his eyes away from his phone.

"It's only 2 years; it's not the end of the world." Poppy said. I don't even know why the woman came with us. This should have been a family thing. "When your turn 16, I well let you come here." Dad said. Jeremy started to smile, because he was Turing 16 in 3 days but I'm sure my dad didn't know that.

"Here we are" dad said as he stopped the car. I looked out the window at saw the school, it was big like in the scary movies and you see a haunted house. The gates were gold and there were lots of windows. I finely got myself out of the car, everybody at this school seemed happy and really posh. "Welcome to The Salvatore" a woman said as she walked over to me and Jeremy. She had short black hair and she was small, her smile was big and bright that it could scary some people.

"Thanks" I said as I gave her a smile. "The Salvatore has been a school for years, and people like it here and find themselves. I hope you." The woman said. I couldn't help but wonder if there would be any boys at the school, if their wasn't I would might just die. "The rulers at this school are door close at 9:10pm and lights out at 11:00pm. That means Elena you be up tell 11:00, but your door must be shut and you need to be in your room unless using the library. Breakfast is at 8:00 am, but after 9 theirs not breakfast and then your class should have started. When class are over you can do to the gym, library, or to the park at the back of the school tell 9.10pam"

The woman said as she gave me a notebook with my time table on it and the rulers. "Thanks" I said and then I started to notice that people was looking at me, not in a bad way anyway but just watching my every move. "maybe it's because you came to England boarding school with, white shorts, pink crop top and Ray-Bans on your face" Jeremy said like he notice what I was noticing. "You're a walking Barbie doll" Jeremy whispered and then started to giggle to himself.

After a couple of hours of showing me school, I finely got to the room that I was staying in. "bye dad , bye Jeremy and Poppy" I said. I couldn't believe I just said good bye to Poppy, I must really be tired and need a shower to do that. "Ok sweetheart bye." Dad said as he hugged me and Jeremy said bye to me and told me his coming to stay here soon. Poppy looked scared to say anything to me, so she just smiled and walked away with the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened the door to find to girls sitting on their bed talking. I just walked past them and went to the bed that they didn't pick. What was the one close to the window? The bed was bigger but I'm sure they didn't want this bed because they wanted to be close to each other. "Hi I'm Caroline and this Bonnie "the blonde girl said as she pointed at her friend who was on the bed.

Caroline was pretty she had nice blonde hair, it wasn't too short or too long and she had a nice smile. Caroline was tall and looked like a model. As Bonnie was smaller, her dark brown hair was long and she looked like somebody have seen before, but I forgot who. "Hi I'm Elena." I said as a gave the girls smile.

"We are going to great friends" Caroline said as she hugged me, this girl has only known me for 2 seconds and already wants to be friend. But I wasn't going to be rude she seemed kind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's nearly dinner time" Bonnie said as she helped me back my things away. Caroline was looking at my time table and ticking the once that, I hade her or Bonnie in my class and it looked like lot of ticking. "Here this is your" Caroline said as she dropped the school uniform on to the bed. "I don't wear uniform." I said slowly as I looked at the ugly grey pencil skirt, a white school shirt and navy blue tie, grey high knee socks and normal black shoes with a grey blazer with the school logo on it. "Put it on Elena, they won't let you leave the room dressed like that" as Caroline pointed at what I had on.

It took me 3 minutes to put everything on and to quickly brush my hair. "Give me your phone" she said. "What! Why would I do that?" I asked, I started to think Caroline was crazy. "You can't have phones in this school; if you do they take them. So we hide are phones." She said and then, I understood her much better and gave her my phone.

Now that I looked more like them, I could go down stairs and have dinner with Bonnie and Caroline and maybe even their friend. We walked down and everybody was looking at us, but it wasn't just me because I wasn't English they were looking at Bonnie and Caroline also. "Hey Lexi, Rebekah,April meet a new friend Elena, she just started to the school" Caroline said as she sat with the around the table and I just sat beside her and Bonnie sat on the other side of her. "Hey Elena!" they said all together at the same time and started to laugh, I couldn't help but laugh with them. They are so kind and welcoming and couldn't have asked for better people to start me of at this school.

"Hey girls" a boy said as he walked over to them, he had black short hair and nice blue eyes. He was hot and answered my boy question about their been any at this school. He noticed me looking at him and started to smile. Fuck, now people are going to start thinking I like him. He walked over to the side that I was sitting and sat beside me. "Hi I'm Damon." He said as he started to laughing, maybe because I was starting to go red, I don't know why but I was.

A boy came over at sat with us he had blonde hair like Caroline and blue eyes like Damon's, but Damon's eyes told more of a story. "Hey I'm matt" the blond boy said as he sat beside Bonnie. "Im Elena" I said trying hard not to look at Damon, as I started to feel his eyes looking at me. Then 3 other guys came over and sat without they all said their names. One was called Klaus and his brother was the other one called Kol and Tyler was their friend who sat on the table.

"What's LA like?" Damon asked. I'm sure he was trying to get Lexi mad, were they dating? "The weather is a little better their and more shop" I said and then, I couldn't help .I looked into his blue eyes and nearly got lost, as he looked into mine. "Damon you dick! Where is my hair gel? "A boy asked stopping me from looking into Damon's eyes. "Brother, I don't know." Damon said as he started to giggle to himself.

Damon brother had nice green eyes and golden hair. Damon was nearly as hot as Stefan but wasn't really there. "This is my little brother Stefan." Damon said. "Hi I'm an Elena; you can use my hair gel. I don't really need it" I said as I took the hair jail out of my bag. "Oh thank you." He said as took it from my hand and hit Damon the head with it and then walked off to gel his hair.

2 seconds later Stefan came back into the room, without my hair jail. "What did you do to Stefan?" he asked. I started to get confused. Why was he talking in as the third person? "Oh this Silas his Stefan twin and my other is annoying little brother." Damon said and then I said hi, and that's when I notice that Silas don't use hair gel and his eyes are brown not green and Stefan is taller than him.

"Now you meet your new crazy family" Caroline said as she gave me a big hug. "Thanks again" Stefan said when he came back and tried to give me the hair gel. I couldn't lie, he looked even hotter with the hair gel on and I didn't even think he could get any hotter. "No its fine keep it, tell you get your hair gel back" I said and then he smiled and sat in front of Damon and beside Lexi .

As everybody was sitting and having their dinner, I couldn't even touch mine. "Don't you like sharper's pie?" Caroline asked, as she started to notice that, I didn't touch my food. "Nah not really, do you want it?" I asked Damon as he was the closet to me and he finished his. "Oh thanks" he said as he took my plate. "You like cake?" Stefan asked as he could see that, I did touch my cake. "Yeah, I have sweet tooth" I said and then he got up and then came back with strawberry ice cream, strawberry cheesecake and strawberry milkshake. "Wow that looks so nice." I said and then he smiled and gave me the cheesecake and the milkshake. "What about the ice cream?" I asked, hopping that I would be having that.

"That's mine, you can't have everything" he said as then he started to eat again. The head teacher came over to the table and I was so sure that I was going to get in trouble for not eating dinner, but I could have sweet stuff. "Elena, Stefan tells me that you couldn't eat you dinner and how it makes you sick, maybe you should give me a list of things that makes you sick. So next time you can eat with your friends" she said smiling."Oh thanks "I said and then she looked over at Stefan. "When are you ever going to have dinner with your mum?" she said and then he started to laugh. "I well have breakfast with you tomorrow" he said. "Mum I can't promise you anything." Damon said and then she rolled her brown eyes at walked away.

Stefan, Damon and Silas mum was the head teacher. Their mum owned the school. "She's your mum?" I said as I looked back at my milkshake. "Yeah that why Stefan could get you sweet, nice things" Damon said as he started to giggle. "Plus mum loves Stefan the most." Silas said. "Shut up!" Stefan said to his brothers. "That's why you 3 get your own bed rooms and don't have to share." Bonnie mumbled.

"Stefan, I was looking everywhere for you" a young girl said. She had dark brown hair like mine only her hair was curlier. she was much taller than me, but maybe it was because she had black high heels, he skirt was not even long it was over the knee, she had no socks or tights on and her white school shirt was too small for her, so you could see how big her boobs and her eyes was gold like Stefan's eyes. "Katharine babe this Elena, she knew." She turned and looked at me and when she did she had no smile at all, not even a fake one. "Hi I'm Katharine Stefan's girlfriend" she said and then she looked back at Stefan, as he covered his face.

"Why would you say that?" he whispered. "Well I wanted her to know." She said. "But she didn't asks" he whispered but I'm sure the table could hear if, I could. "Don't you love me?" she asked and then Lexi started to laugh. "She is one annoying bitch" Damon whispered to me. "Just be nice to her." Stefan said and then she rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Hey Elena I'm the head cheerleader at this school, maybe you should try out tomorrow to go on the team." She said with a fake smile and then turned back to Stefan. "That's better" he said as he got of his set and walked with Katherine out of the room.

The good looking once always have a girlfriend, I should have know that she was his when. I first saw her and I should have know Stefan was taken when I first saw him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now I'm back in the bedroom with Bonnie and Caroline talking about what happened on the dinner table. "Stefan was really nice to you, his not really nice to new people." Caroline said as she got into her bed. "They had hair gel moments" Bonnie said as she went to hers. I finely got my pyjamas on and got into my bed. "Well Katharine wasn't nice at all" I said as went into my bed. "She's not nice to anybody." Caroline said. "Maybe she wasn't nice because she doesn't you hair gel and you and Stefan doe." Bonnie said. "Oh shut up, Damon's hot doe" I mumbled and then Caroline got out of her bed quickly and hit me with her pillow. "You can't like Damon. His bad news" she said and then she went back to her bed.

It was fine anyway Damon wasn't the one that was on my mind. Sadly it was Stefan but it seemed like Katherine wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 2 when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural. **

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In bed thinking about life, how did come to the point that I have ended up here? I just didn't want anybody to my dead mother's place was that so wrong? "It's time for breakfast Elena" Caroline said as she jumped on my bed, this girl was getting me mad. I finely went into the shower. 20 minutes went by and I had to quickly get changed and do my hair.

XXXXXX

I was walking down the stairs with Caroline and Bonnie and like the other day, everybody was looking at us. Damon and all his friends was sitting with Lexi ,Rebeka and April. They saw us coming and then they started to smile, but I couldn't help but wonder were Stefan was. "Stefan won't talk to me because you!" Lexi shouted, as she started to cry. I noticed she was talking to Damon, but I wasn't sure if he noticed she was talk to him.

XXXXXXX

"Elena set with me" Damon said; as I looked around the table, there were no other sets and I really didn't want to set with him tell Lexi was happy. "No thanks." I said as I started to walk around the room to find another table. "This table is perfect" I said to myself as I sat there. Nobody was there and it wasn't a really big table like the others. "Elena is everything ok?" said the head teacher. She was looking at me like she knew something wasn't right.

I knew shouldn't just tell that, I have a big crush on her son. "Nothing, I'm fine." I said as she sat on my table in front of me. "When I was your age, I didn't have many friends" she said to me. It was nice of her to try and act as, if she didn't have any friends but just by the way she looked. I knew she had lots of friends when she younger. "Mum" Stefan said as he sat beside her and then looked at me and smiled. "It's nice to know one, of my boys want to have breakfast with their mum" she said making me want to laugh.

Katherine came over to the table and joined us, I was sure that I was the first person to sit her this morning. I don't understand how this bitch got her ass on my table. Katherine was given me her evil eye, I don't know why. It's not like her boyfriend really spoke to me, he only did one nice thing for me and I'm sure it was because I gave him my hair gel. "Elena you're in PE class right?" Katherine asked with a little smile. "Yeah I am" I said. "Well maybe you would like to work with my team, Caroline and her team don't really take sport well." Katherine said trying not to sound like a bitch in front of Stefan and the head teacher.

"you too would be very good friends" the head teacher said, as she got out of her chair and left the table with just me , Stefan and Katherine left. "Well baby are you coming to my room to night or are we in your?" she asked. So they sleep in the same room, well it could be done as Stefan does have his own room but wouldn't he be scared his mum would find out. "Mine" he said as he kissed her head and come of the chair to just leave me and Katherine left on the table.

"Are you coming Elena, we have PE and I don't want to get changed with the losers" she said, I got out of chair and quickly followed her. "I don't want to hate you, you're a pretty girl so why do we be friends?" she said as we walked up the stairs with her, would I want to be friends with somebody like Katherine? Well she is very pretty and she seems to have a lot of school power, maybe I do. "Yeah sure." I said as we finely got the PE room, couple minutes later me, Katherine and her friend Lilly was changed and ready to start the class, as the others was just getting ready.

"Let's start class! Katherine, Caroline picks who's on your team." The teacher said with a big smile on his face. "I want Elena!" Katherine shouted across the room, everybody was shocked that she really picked me, so was I, but she did say she wanted to be friends. "I want Bonnie!" Caroline shouted. "Stefan babe!" Katherine shouted, I nearly forgot he was in the room. "Lexi" Caroline said. "Damon" Katherine shouted and then it went on and on tells there was nobody to pick. "How did she get the better team" Caroline mumbled as we walked away from each other.

Play hockey for good couple of hours, can make you tied and Katherine like to win too much. I didn't even get a break at all. Every time we won she was all over Stefan like he was her toy, but why did I care? Damon was walking over to me, great now what does he want. "We should go on a date?" Damon said, well it was a little funny because I didn't like him at all, even doe his eyes made want to look into them all day and try understand him. "Sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't date anybody at this school" I said to him and then he started to talk again. "You should brake that promise "he said and then he winked at me.

XXXXXXX

"We should share rooms." Katherine said as she walked to my bedroom. "Oh but like Caroline and Bonnie" I said as I opened the door. "Ok babe but when every you change your mind, just ask" she said and then she walked away. As I walked in and saw 2 angry girls looking at me. "When did you become Katherine's best friend?" Caroline shouted, I could see she didn't really want to speak to me, and I was sure she didn't even want to look at me.

"Well, she asked me to be her friend." I said. "Stefan won't give you chance now your her friend" Bonnie said as she jumped onto her bed. "You joined her evil side, you might as well have pushed as away and told us we are rubbish friends" Caroline said as she started to cry. "No your good friends, she asked me to move rooms and I said no, I like you guys" I said as, I went to hug Caroline but she pushed me away.

I didn't even know the girl that well, but when she pushed I couldn't help but me upset. "Elena we like you, but you can't hang with Katherine she's an evil cow" Bonnie said as put the covers over her face. "Fine, I wont but shouldn't we be getting ready for are second class?" Caroline started to laugh as Bonnie started to fake cry. "We have English" Caroline said and then we all started to walk to class.

We finely got their after 5 minutes of walking, everybody was already sitting and Caroline pulled me to sit with her at the back. "English is boring, let's sleep" Caroline said and for first time in my life, I didn't want to asks why, I wanted to sleep, PE was hard work today. "Wake up big head" somebody said, I knew the voice but I wasn't sure who it was because, I was so tired. Me and Caroline slowly opened are eyes to find Stefan and Damon sitting in front of us, laughing.

"PE wasn't that hard." Damon said as he gave me his notebook. I took the notebook from his hands and read it to myself. Why was he given me his number in the middle of class, but for some reason. I took the number from the notebook down and gave it back. "PE was for 2 hours! I just want to sleep" I mumbled. "You was on the winning team, you should be smiling" Stefan whispered, and then Caroline hit him on the head with her English book. "Katherine cheated." She said and then talks of the devil Katherine walked into the class room.

Like always she looked perfect, but I was sure she wasn't in this class. She was in top class for English and this was middle. "Me English teacher, can't teach" she said to my teacher. I could hear him telling her it's rude to say that but Katherine didn't care. The teacher gave her some English books, they looked really hard but she seemed happy with them as she walked back out with the books.

"So are date on tomorrow Where do you want to go?" Damon asked. Fuck! Like I wanted everybody to know that, I was going on a fucking date with him. "Did you say yes to him" Caroline asked, as she looked at Damon like she killed him over and over again. Stefan didn't even say anything about, what made me a little bad how could he not care!

"Anyway Damon" I mumbled and Caroline started to look at me like she had just killed me. "Maybe we could double date?" Stefan said. Fuck me! Now Stefan says something and it's nothing I want to hear. "Yeah sure brother. I, Elena, you and Katherine sound great." Damon said as he winked at me. I'm sure Damon was playing games with my head, but I won't let him get to me.

"What if I get a date, can I join?" Caroline asked. I knew she just wanted to spy on me. She didn't understand. She truly believes that I have feelings for Stefan and so do I! But his with Katherine so I have to move on and Damon isn't that bad. "Like who?" Stefan asked, I wanted to ask who, but I think it was better that it came from a boy. "Well Klaus, has been asking me out all week. I wanted to say yes and now is the perfect time." Caroline said with a big smile across her face.

"Fine. You and Klaus can join" Damon said. The time went so fast, because everybody was talking about the date and now it was time to go to last lesson what was history. I was sure everybody was in that class. When I walked in everybody. Caroline and her friends were in this class, Damon and his friends even Katherine, Stefan and Silas was in this class. What a big class this was.

Today there was no teacher in, so we just talked and done are home work tell class was over.

XXXXXXXX

"_Elena can we talk a second" Stefan said. We walked to his room where nobody could find us. "Im dumping Katherine, I want to be with you Elena and it's driving me crazy" I was so confused how comes he was only telling me this now? Why couldn't he have done this before, I said yes to Damon for the date. _

"_I don't understand" I said but then he came closer to me, are lips started to touch and then he kissed me. His lips felt so nice, when they touched mine. My hands was on his chest as, I could hear his heat beat go really fast. He started to pull my dress over my head. Once it came of I ripped his shirt apart. I don't know how I done it, but I did. Stefan's body was perfect it was almost like it wasn't real. _

_I started to put little kiss around his chest, as I slowly sat on top of him, his green eyes looked up at me and started to smile. How did this happen, how did I end up in bed with Stefan? I started to put my hands at his jeans and pulled them down slowly, as I stated to bite my bottom lip._

"Elena! " "Elena wake up!"

XXXXXXXX

"Oh fuck!" I shouted, as I opened my eyes to find Caroline and Bonnie standing over me. How could I have been sleeping? The dream seemed so real and I loved every second of it, tell I opened my eyes to find out it wasn't. "You must have had a nice dream, you was dribbling" Caroline said as she started to laugh. "Don't forget that you mumbled Stefan's name 2 times" Bonnie said rolling her eyes at me. "Oh fuck did he hear." I asked worried that he might find out. "Nope he didn't, only us but he did see you sleeping and said you look cute" Caroline said as we started to walk to are room, to find the perfect dress for are date tomorrow. Now class was over. But cute really? Was that even a good thing? Stefan said I was cute, not pretty, and hot or sex but cute! Fuck my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 3 when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural. **

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Today is the day, when I give all my loving to Damon. There was nothing wrong with him, he was perfect. He has been asking me on a date for a long time now and why should I say no? Why because my heart was taken? What time of rubbish was that? Damon looked much older than Stefan even doe he was only 2 years older. Damon looked like he could make girl, turn into a woman in seconds. When I think about Damon I started to get a little scared. His like the last cake, you want to eat it but at the same time you're scared that if you do, somebody well gets mad.

Caroline has been my making my hair curly for nearly an hour, I don't know but she wanted me to look amazing tonight, even doe she wasn't happy it was Damon. I was going on the date with. What did she want from me? To be the girl who doesn't care if he had a boyfriend. I could be a bitch at time, but I am never second placing, not to anybody.

"You look hot" Caroline said as she let go of my hair. I walked towards the big mirror across the room to get a better look. My hair was long and curly; I had dark red lipstick on with a short black dress that stopped half way over my knees big red platform heels. I looked pretty, my LA dress looked hot on me and now it was time to find the right dress for Caroline.

XXXX

I walked in with Caroline beside me and the first person, I saw was Katherine she was early and looked amazing. She always looks like a model without even trying. Katherine had hair tied back so; you could see more of her perfect face that had no makeup at all on. She had on a yellow dress that was short at the front and then long at the back, the dress from the back was going down her leg. She had white heels on they was so long, I wasn't sure how she could walk in them.

"Elena your early" she said once she saw me and Caroline. She started to walk over towards and that's when, I saw Damon nice blue eyes looking right at Katherine's ass. I know everybody wanted to be with Katherine or at least to have girlfriend who was like Katherine, but lucky Stefan he had her and wouldn't let her go. "Hey why don't we seat down" Stefan said as he point towards the table. I didn't even notice him next to Katherine before, she was just that amazing.

Stefan was sitting in front of Katherine and beside Damon, as I sat in front of Damon and beside Katherine. Leaving Klaus and Caroline on the end of the table. "So Elena do you like it here?" Klaus asked, it seemed like every day somebody was asking me if I liked England or this stupid school. "Yeah I love it here, a lot of people have cached my eye" I said as I quickly looked at Stefan and then away.

"Baby why did your mum let, us have this date late?" Katherine asked as she took his hands. "well mum liked that fact that, I was going somewhere that wasn't the gym" Stefan said as he pulled her hand close to him and kissed it. It annoyed me so much, why? Because Katherine was perfect and had the guy that i wanted. I looked over at Damon; his nice blue eyes looked into mine. Why was he looking at me like that? Was he trying to have eye sex with me across the table? Well that could be fun.

I started to bite my bottom lip, as he looked at me. Could I really enjoy this moment? At least his not all over Katherine making me feels like shit. After a couple of hours we walked with are dates around the park that wasn't closed. Damon took my hand and whispered into my ear. "You look amazing" i couldn't help but laugh like a little girl. I looked back over and Katherine I could hear what they was talking about.

"When we get older, I'm going to marry you. We are going to have kids and be happy" Stefan said as they looked into the sky. "Stefan, I don't want to have crying little baby" Katherine said as she took his hand and mumbled. "I don't like people who get married" she said and then started to roll his brown eyes at her. "Don't worry about it, it's not like I asked you to marry me. "he said as he kissed the top her head . They started to walk away from the group, as I turned around to look at Caroline and Klaus they was to busy kissing on a sit far away from her. So she was left alone with the one and only Damon.

"My brother and Katherine, well never last" Damon said as looked up at the sky. His cold was still touching mine and for some reason I liked it. "Why would you say that?" I asked as, I looked up at him. "My brother is a good person, he has heart. His nothing like me and Silas or even are father. Stefan is the sweet guy that you seen in the romantic movie that never gets what he wants. His more like are mum" Damon said as we started to walk over to the swings.

"Damon you're not a bad person" I whispered, I wasn't sure if he heard me, tell he turned around and looked at me with a little smile across his face, it was almost like a smile that child gives when they have been the golden child at school. He was so happy and proud of himself tell he looked over at Stefan again. "Damon tell me about yourself and your life?" I asked as moved in front of him, he started to giggle and started speaking. "Well, I am the older brother. Stefan was the youngest so my mum and father loved him more than anybody in the family and still do. They have his life all planed out for him. Why do you think his here? His life is perfect and this is one of the best schools ever for Doctors. Stefan is getting all the grades to become one, they have got him a car already that I shouldn't know about, but dad told me one night, they even got him a house in America. Stefan is leaving us to go there and study medical care" Damon said as he looked into my eyes.

"When my mum and dad look at me they see nothing. Father said I should just work with him in his office, but I don't want that, as Stefan lives the better life than me" a tear come down his face, this might sound evil but he looked much more perfect with the tears dropping down his face. "What do you want?" I asked as I put my left hand on his chest. "I don't know. I want to fun away "Damon said as he tried to do a fake laugh. "Silas is going to be Lawry mum said to me" Damon said, he almost sounded like a little kid who was all alone , at once point and that broke my heart.

"I know this date was only for you to get your mind of Stefan" Damon said. I don't know if my face said, but I was shocked with what he just told me. "No that's not true." I said as, I tried not to look in his blue eyes. "I saw you in class yesterday dreaming about my brother? You mumbled his name. And you never keep your eyes away from him. Katherine doesn't care about him anyway, she well fuck one day'" Damon said and they everybody came back together Katherine, Stefan, Caroline and Klaus was standing around me and Damon ready to go home.

XXXX

"Katherine if you love me, you so would not be doing this right now" Stefan said. She was sitting on top him, on his bed. They was just in the middle of fucking telling Katherine told him she wants him to tattoo her name on his chest. "Stefan I'm not asking you to die for me." She said as she slowly came of him. He knew that if he did it, he would die but from his mum and dad. "Katherine gets your, ass back on top of me" he said as he pulled her back up, making her giggle. "Would you get my name tattoo n you?" Stefan asked as she kissed his chest. Katherine had evil smile on her face and then she started to speak. "Where would you want it?" she asked.

Luckily they were already necked over under the bed covers. He moved his hands slowly around her body, he went up to her chest and then moved down to her legs and they stopped when he got to her ass. "Yeah, I would so do that" Katherine said as she started to kiss Stefan.

XXX

"That date was fun" Caroline said as she brushed her hair. "Are you over Damon now?" Bonnie asked as she walked into the room, I nearly forgot she was even in the school. She wasn't at any of the parties, she's only in one of my classes and she doesn't even want a boyfriend yet or even flirt with one. "Damon is hot, when well I ever give up" I said as faked laugh, yeah he was hot but Damon was right. I only went on that date so, I could stop thinking about Stefan and it didn't even work. I always think about Stefan and that scares me sometimes.

"Klaus told me his having a boy nigh with Stefan" Caroline said as went into her bed. I was sure that they are boyfriend and girlfriend now, but I didn't ask' because she would just say to me. "You don't need anything tell you fix's your own love life up" but was it even a love life? It was more like a school girl crush really. The door started to knock and me, Bonnie and Caroline was confused, who would be knocking are door at this time.

I walked over to the door and opened to find Katherine standing there in pyjamas and to tubs of ice cream. "Well as you know the boys are having a boy night out, why don't we have a girl one?" Katherine said. Caroline looked a little pissed off, she didn't want this snake inside her room, but she could see that she was trying to be nice and she saw that Katherine came with the 'Wild Child move' and who doesn't like Wild Child ? it was one good move and now I think about my life is going a little like the girl in the movie only she got the guy she wanted and he didn't have a girlfriend or a brother.

XXXX

"The music is so loud!" Klaus shouted over to music. Stefan and Klaus went to a night club thinking it would be fun, but they were also a little scared. They were only 17 years old and shouldn't really be in a club if it wasn't a teenage clue. "Stefan what do you think of that new girl?" Klaus asked as he got them some drinks. Stefan started to smile he believed that Elena was really hot and even fun to be around but he couldn't tell Klaus that because he has a girlfriend but also because he would tell Caroline and Caroline well tell Elena.

"I now you like her" Kol said from be hidden them. How did he get it, he is younger than him his only 16 and he didn't even look as scared, as they did. "you're always looking at her and you speaking about her a lot to your mum and the funniest one was you was mad that she went on date with Damon even doe you knew, she really didn't like him" Kol as sat with them at the bar, Kol was the one that knew everything about everyone and that was annoying, but he really was talking to the truth when it came down to his feelings for Elena.

XXXX

2 hours later the girls was on their bed watching 'Wild Child' on Stefan's laptop, the think is Stefan and his brother could have things that the other students couldn't have, so I was sure that Katherine didn't have a bad time in her room, Stefan shares everything with her? Well that what I think anyway. "Elena you could be Puppy!" Caroline shouted from the bottom of the bed, she was sitting next to Bonnie. As I was on the bed next to Katherine. the name puppy was my dad's new girlfriends name, what made me feel a little sick, but the movie gave me hope, maybe I could have Stefan one day all , I have to do is be myself.

"You and Damon looked really cute last night" Katherine whispered to me. How could we have? His fucking sexy and me. I wouldn't look cute, hot or even good with anybody. The door started to knock again and this time, we really didn't know who it could have been and we was scared. "I'm so happy you didn't bring a horror movie" Bonnie said as they hide under the beds. The door started to knock even louder and louder tell bonnie screamed. "Thanks for letting them know we are in" Caroline said.

"Elena? Caroline?" the person said, they knew this voice and Caroline knew for sure who was at the door, that she quickly moved to the door and opened it to found a drunk Stefan and Klaus. "What happened here?" Caroline asked as she tried not laugh at them. "Well we lost Kol and we are too drunk to go all the way up stairs to sleep." Klaus said. He couldn't even stand right; Caroline took her hand and pulled them onto her bed. "Why don't you guess stay in this bed tells morning and I well sleep with Elena and then tomorrow we can find Kol" Caroline said as she sat on top of my bed with me. She would have told them to fuck of and walk.

But their rooms were all the way on top floor and their room was on the second floor. "Why can't I sleep with Elena?" Stefan asked as he started to laugh, Katherine was hiding under the bed still, she was scared that if they saw hanging out with them. They would think she was becoming sweet and kind and she didn't want to get walked over. "You might be drunk, but that don't mean you can say things like that" Caroline said as they all got inside the bed and went to sleep forgetting Katherine was with them. "I love you Elena" Stefan mumbled. As the lights turned off. "Shut up! You're so drunk" Elena said as she started to giggle.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 4 today as chapter 3 was for yesterday but that's only When I know people have been reading this chapter.

So fav, follow and tell me what you think! x


	4. Chapter 4

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural. **

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

By the time we all woke up it was Monday and we had to get ready for school. I looked around the room to find no Katherine, last night was fun and she wasn't that bad of a person but me? I feel mean and heartless. How could I dream about Stefan, want Stefan and look at him the way I do? Knowing he has a girlfriend and the girlfriend wasn't even a bad person. What makes me look so evil and shows that I truly do have a dark side when it comes to getting what I want.

The laptop was gone and so was the movie sadly. I really wanted to re watch the movie. Wild Child was one of them teen movies that's was different; it wasn't like all the others. When the girl has to change for the guy to like her. NO in wild child the girl find herself and he liked who she truly was and not the fake side that she was showing everybody, so people could think she was cool? She could have lost the boy that she only just meet and found herself falling in love with him. Who said young love is not the same as grownups who are in love? It's just stupid! You still feel the same.

Love should be when you find that one person, who likes you for you and can read you like a book. You shouldn't have to like the something's to know his the one. Just the way he looks at you, talks to you and acts around you should tell you all your answers, because he should be himself and so should you. But why was I talking about love? Me and Stefan haven't even had a moment, just because I gave him hair gel doesn't mean he well be my epic love.

**XXXXXX**

Every was at the breakfast table and nobody said a word, mostly because Kol was upset that Klaus and Stefan left him at the club, Caroline was upset with Kol for going to nightclub and then coming to her room drunk, Stefan didn't really want to talk to me? But he never really talked to me anyway, Damon was upset with me because I never called him after the date and the others just didn't want to get into the drama. Why didn't call Damon after are date? Was it because I have a little school crush on his brother. Wait let me change that to I have a BIG school crush on Stefan.

The thing is most girls at our school liked Stefan, he was hot and he was the good brother, but nobody would try and talk to him. Yeah maybe because his with Katherine or maybe because Damon was second place for the girls. Katherine came over and she didn't look happy or friendly like she did last night. "Elena your brother is called Jeremy right?" she asked as everybody started to look at me.

It was mostly brown and blue eyes watching me, I couldn't see any green at all. "Yeah why?" I asked a little confused and that's when I saw from behind a boy, he was a little smaller tan her and his dark brown hair looked almost wet from behind Katherine, as she slowly moved out of the way so I could have a better look. "Jeremy!" I shouted as, I walked over to my little brother and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked and then his smile left his face.

"Dad is in hospital and Damon helped me getting in here. I won't be coming back to LA tell, I finished school. "He said. He already had his uniform on and he looked very cute. I turned around to look at Damon but he was already gone. I wonder why he wanted to help my brother out. It was confusing but I tried not to think about it too much, before my head hurt.

Jeremy told me all about how dad nearly lost his job, poppy tried to leave him. They got married and dad was thinking about moving homes and the only reason that are father is in the hospital was because he had heart attack and I didn't even know. Jeremy told me that his fine now, but I want take care of my family is that so wrong?

**XXXXXX**

**2 Months later**

Jeremy loved his new school and he had a new girlfriend called Bonnie, yep she was older than him but they loved each other and that's all that mattered. Fine maybe I need to see real love, I didn't even really think love was real anymore. Tell I saw Bonnie and Jeremy together. Stefan was still with Katherine but they was having more downs than ups now, mostly because she wanted to be head girl of the school and she wanted her boyfriend to be head boy. Stefan didn't like them things and he was upset because one night he got drink and got a tattoo with Katherine's name on his chest. He told himself he would never get drunk with Katherine again.

Caroline was with Klaus and they was happy. Kol was with Lexi and me? I was with Damon. After having a little talk with Bonnie and Caroline, I knew deep down that me and Stefan was never going to happen, he was happy and in love with Katherine. What made me want to cry, school crush sucks and I can't take them anymore. Stefan didn't even know who I was, the girl who gave him hair gel on her first day? Or the girl who is in most of his class? Caroline's friend? Damon's girlfriend?

I don't know, but I didn't know. I don't want to be second best, not to anybody. Damon likes me, maybe even loves me? And I shouldn't let him go for somebody who doesn't even talk to me. me and Damon have been together for 1 month and 2 days and thinks was going great. Every Friday after school we would go on a date and talk about their day. Damon would make me feel on top of the world sometime and then the next second feel like dirt, because he always talks about having sex with me, but I don't like that , I don't want people to just have sex with me and then leave!

"I want you, I want all of you. Forever, you and me, everyday" I mumbled saying word to word of the movie enjoying ever second of the notebook. Why couldn't somebody love me like the way Noah loves Allie? I know Damon liked me but it wasn't deep, it wasn't love it was lust and that's nothing, I needed in my life. The door started to knock and I was a little upset with whoever it was, fucking up my notebook moment.

Today was my only free day to do whatever, I wanted with no friends, no Damon and no classes. I slowly walked to the door not caring about how; I looked in my pyjamas and messy hair. Its life not every day, you can look like a model that just came off the runway. I opened the door and that's when I saw him, Stefan he looked so perfect. I nearly forgotten how good looking he was, how could I? I should have just killed myself right then, for just saying, I nearly forgotten how hot he was.

"Hey Elena, I'm only asking friend's but if you don't come its fine" he said looking down at his shoe, I was a little confused he didn't ask me anything. "Ask me what?" I said. Not caring how stupid, I must sound.

"My birthday party is tomorrow, are you coming?" he said as a smile started to come across his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 5 only when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**-Chapter 5 well mostly be about Stefan and Damon-**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural. **

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Sometimes it's a good thing to have you mother as the head teacher. Because when your birthday comes up she lets you and your friends miss a day of school.**_

**XXXX**

I finished my hair and had my favert black top with grey jeans on. I looked perfect, well I believed that I looked perfect its my 18 birthday today and its going to be fun and it has to be, because Katherine planed every part of the party. "The girls are here" Damon said as he walked into the room and sat on bed. He never asked to come into my room, not ever. I could have been doing anything but he wouldn't care.

Me and Damon walked to his room. To find Katherine holding a birthday cake in her hands and Lexi, Caroline, Kol, Bonnie, Klaus, Rebekah , Silas, Matt, Tyler and April standing their singing happy birthday. It made me so happy to see my friends, brother and girlfriend here singing me happy birthday, just the fact that they came to spend time with me on birthday made me happy.

Finely I blow my candles and the party was getting ready to start. I looked around but I couldn't find Elena, I know she said maybe she would come, but why wouldn't she? Her boyfriend was here and so were here friends. Did she hate me? I haven't really spoken to her or hanged out with her. "Elena said she's on her way" Caroline said. She was standing in front of me talking, but I wasn't hearing a word she said.

The party was in Damon's room, we couldn't leave the because it was school night, plus we didn't have to go to any classes today. Damon was drinking a bottle of vodka like it was water, as Caroline, Jeremy, Klaus and Bonnie was taken shot glasses of brandy, as Katherine walked over to me and started to talk. "Stefan are you having fun?" she asked as she kissed my check. "Yeah that party is fun" I mumbled. Then the door opened at it was Elena she looked amazing.

Her hair was curly and long, she had white shorts on and a black V neck vest on and white converse heels. "Now Elena's here let's get the party started!" Caroline shouted, I am pretty sure she is drunk and she well be making this part herself fun. Drunken Caroline looked like fun. "Let's play never have I ever "Katherine said with a big smile on her face. Was I the only person who was scared?

Well sat around Damon's table, I only just noticed how big his room was.

_**Katherine was trying to act like the good girlfriend who cared about her boyfriend and wanted to make his day, but she just wasn't that type of girl. She wanted a day of and maybe she just wanted to have sex with him after the part ended. Katherine didn't like Elena or any of Stefan friends but today she was going to be fake and smile and laugh with everybody in the room.**_

**XXXXXX**

"Never have I ever been to a strip club" Katherine said, knowing that most of the boys in this room have, so they would have to take a shot of vodka. Stefan, Damon, Matt, Tyler, Klaus all took a shot. "Never have I ever had sex in a shower?" Matt said as he was the next person. Stefan, Katherine, Damon and Caroline to a shot, most people were shocked when she took the shot, but Damon wasn't. "We fucked a couple time last summer." Damon said as he put his shot glass down, Caroline looked at him like she was going to kill my brother.

"Never have I ever done anything sexual in a toilet at school" Damon said as he looked over at Elena, everybody could see where his eyes was looking. Elena, Katherine, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler took a shot. "Elena I want to know the story and I want to know it now!" Katherine said as she started to giggle like a child. "I had sex with Tyler in the school toilets on like my second day of being here." Elena said. Trying not looking at anybody. "Never have I ever made out with a girl before" Bonnie said so shyly, only to see Elena, Katherine and all the boys in the room take a shot.

"Never have I ever given a blow job" Klaus said trying to find out who does it and who doesn't. Katherine, Elena and Caroline took a shot and all the boys could do was smile. "Never have I ever sextet" Jeremy said as he hoped that he wouldn't find out his sister did that. Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Klaus, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Silas, Kol and Elena all quickly took a shot. "Never have I ever made a sex type" Silas said thinking nobody would drink tell slowly Katherine and Elena took a shot. "Elena you get down and dirty" Damon said as he sent her a wink making her laugh.

_**But she wasn't a whore or anything, she did all those stupid things when she was in LA and was upset with her father for trying to bring another woman it to are families life. Elena was hurting and she was showing it in the wrong ways. Sleeping with guy and getting drunk every night don't take the pain away. It just makes your mistakes list even longer than what it was the first time.**_

"Never have I ever done it against the wall" Elena said as she started to laugh. Everybody was shocked with what just said. "You have done so much and that one little thing you haven't done?" Katherine said she was more shocked than anybody in the room, but me Elena looked like the type of girl that would want to make love in bed or something nice, not a wall. But then again I didn't believe that she had sex yet. Everybody but Elena and Jeremy took a shot.

Was Jeremy like the only person who didn't take a shot? I know he only just turned 16 but come on his a boy, and most boys his age has had sec, have been given heads and lots more. Elena didn't seem to care that her brother was drinking a little maybe because she knows he trying to act all cool for Bonnie.

"Never have I ever had sex with girl who woken other people up by being to loud during sex" Stefan said as he looked over at Elena who he believed was going to a shot, but she didn't. "I am a good girl, if the guy wants me to be quite, I well" Elena said as she could feel Stefan watching her. "are you going to stop" Elena turned around to face him, as he tried to act like he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Never have I ever dreamed about having sex with a girl in this room" Caroline said. "Nah let me change that Never have I ever dreamed about having sex with Elena" Caroline said as she started to look over at all the boys."You can't just change that" Stefan said. "Yeah, I can I dream that I fucking a girl in this room before, so I changed. So boys drink up if you have has hot sex with Elena in your dreams" Caroline said. Damon, Matt, Kol, Tyler, Silas and Klaus all took a shot. Caroline was looking at me waiting for me to pick up my shoot glass but would I want anybody to know that I have had hot dream sex about Elena.

I slowly picked up the shot glass and put it to my lips. To find a happy Caroline a shocked Elena and an angry Katherine.

"Never have I ever said I love you to a guy & meant it!"

Katherine shouted as she walked out the room.

**XXXXXX**

Waken up early sucks, never part y on a school night. I thought I would have found Katherine in my bed, in my arms sleeping like most of the time, but she wasn't there. I got myself ready for class and by the time I was ready Damon was waiting for me on my bed. "Have you spoken to you girlfriend yet" Damon asked, really did have to talk about my love life to Damon?

"No" I said and I could here Damon laughing at me. "Well Elena you should talk to "Damon said. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my brother. "Why?" I asked thinking, I done something stupid around her. "You like the girl she likes you "he said as he started to get in my bed like he was going to sleep. "Damon gets the fuck off my bed!" I shouted.

We started to walk to be first class what was English and all the girls was in that class, but Katherine. "Elena is your girlfriend" I said to my brother, how could he tell me to go and get the girl that his with. "We are just friends, we joke about by acting as if we are boyfriend, all we have ever done is kissed and that once. She told me when she kissed me; it was like kissing a brother." Damon said as we walked into the class. "And how do you know she likes me?" I asked once again. "Well brother friends do, tell other friends who they are crushing on" Damon said as we started to sit down, we forgot about the people in the class who could hear every word that we was saying.

"Well if you're talking about Elena, she so likes you back" Caroline turned around and whispered. "I well talk to Elena for you and you go end things with Katherine, Elena seems more fun." Damon said.

_**his been best friends with Elena for 2 months , he didn't care that she didn't like him because she could do more fun things with him now that they was friends. Elena didn't really say that Damon was like a brother, she said he was more like a gay best friend because he always cared about what he looked like and done lots of shopping with her.**_

_**Elena told Damon that she liked Stefan more than anybody she had ever liked, but she knew nothing would happen because he was with Katherine and how she was prettier than her and smart but that was one big lie. Elena was much hotter she was just new and American so she wasn't the top hot girl at the school.**_

I wouldn't leave Katherine, not now not ever. We have been together for 2 years and we have plans for when we finish school. English ended and nobody spoke to Elena about me in class, so I believed I was saved tell Damon walked over to her and they started to talk. "Shit "I mumbled as I quickly went running for Katherine. I didn't know where she would be and I nearly looked around every part of the school. Tell I found her. She was next to my mum talking and laughing it looked so cute.

"Katherine can we talk?" I asked as, I walked over to them , my mum just smiled and walked away from us and then Katherine smile changed she wasn't happy anymore. "I'm sorry and I love you it's only going to be you" I said as moved closer to her, so close that are lips was almost touching. "I love you" she whispered as tears came down her face, I tried to make her smile by kissing her neck that sometimes work but it didn't this time. "Stefan are you leaving me for Elena?" Katherine asked, why would she even ask that? "No I would never leave you for her." I said and then we started to kiss, it was different from the other kisses we normal have.

"Well people said you were" she said and I just took her hand. I couldn't say that was lie because, I was talking about it with Damon. "What's wrong with her?" Katherine said as she started to roll her eyes. "What's wrong with who?" I asked a little confused. "Elena she was with Damon walking this way laughing and then she saw me and then ran away" Katherine said like Elena was mad, crazy and needed help.

When I turned around all, I could see was an angry Damon.

**_If you really love someone, even if there were a million reasons to leave, you would still look for the one reason to stay right? _**

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 6 only when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural. **

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Elena?" Damon said as he walked into the room, the room was cleaner than normal and Elena looked even prettier. Her hair was long and straight and her school uniform on. Most of the time he came to see Elena she would be crying in her bed, but this time she wasn't and she looked like she was ready for the day. "Damon don't you look nice" she said as she blow him a kiss and started to walk out of the room with him slowly behind her following.

"Elena!" Caroline shouted from the table, waving her hand. Trying to show Elena where they were. By the time Elena and Damon got to the table, everybody stopped what they was doing and was hugging her. "Elena you look much better now" Bonnie said as she started to eat her food. Bonnie was also having a having a hard time, because her and my brother Jeremy broke up. I knew it would never work anyway Jeremy was too young and couldn't do anything for Bonnie who was a young woman.

Lexi dumped Kol last week because she wasn't ready to go to the next level? What level was that? Because I'm sure they had sex and that was no secreted. Everybody knew that me and Damon was just good friends and never really together, because Damon told people and now his looking for somebody who he can love. "Well I feel great." I said was, I sat beside Caroline. Everybody was laughing and talking tell Stefan walked over to us , with Katherine in his hands.

"Hey guys" he said as he sat in front of me. Great this should be so much fun. "Katherine don't you have friends to go talk with?" Lexi asked as she could see that, I was feeling a little out of place. I know all the girls new about what happened and about my feelings for Stefan. But I wasn't sure about the boys. I don't think I would want them to know. "Lexi stop acting like a man, and use make up and learn how to be a girl" Katherine said as she moved her hair out of her face. I was sure that was her best come back at Lexi . But Stefan didn't seem to care about their little fight; I could feel his eyes looking at me, as I looked at Katherine.

**XXXX**

"It's time for class" Caroline said as me and the girls started to walk, living Katherine and the boys to sit around. "Elena can we talk a second?" Stefan said as he grabbed me by my arm. My heart started to beat fast; I was shocked that he would even do a thing like this. "What is there to talk about?" I asked as I started to roll my eyes. "About Katherine about you hiding around the school for weeks." Stefan whispered. "Fuck you Stefan!" I shouted and everybody turned around to found Stefan quickly trying to let go of me. I started to laugh; I don't know why it just happened.

"You're a little pussy Stefan "I said and before you knew Damon was in the middle of us. "Elena lets go" Caroline said as she grabbed me by arm, almost the same as Stefan did. "Elena nobody is going run after you" Stefan's said as he pushed Damon out of the way. "You're only acting like a cow, because nobody cares about you in LA" Stefan said, he was ugly and evil; I couldn't believe he even said that. "your full of shit" I said and slapped him across the face, Caroline couldn't take it no more , she pulled me all the way to class and Damon just left Stefan to be with Katherine.

**XXXXX**

Class is over and I'm in bed talking to Caroline or should I say Caroline is talking to me, after all she won't let me get a word in. "you slapped Stefan in the face because? You're not his girlfriend or his lover or whatever but you can't do that. Elena you might have feelings for him, but he doesn't feel the same." Caroline said as she started to walk up and down the room. "Stefan loves Katherine and even doe he was talking about feeling something for you in class last week, doesn't mean he well let Katherine go so fast." Caroline said as Bonnie sat beside me on the bed.

"He has to like Elena, she slapped him and he didn't even do anything about it" Bonnie said. "Yeah but Katherine is still in his heart" Caroline said. "Well I'm over him! I'm fine, I won't try and kill him" I said and then the door knocked and we just looked at each other confused. Caroline walked over to the door and when she opened, she looked like she was going to die.

"Stefan what do you want?" she asked. "I need to speak to Elena" he said, what the fuck. Why would he want to talk to me? What did have to say? I walked over to the door and he looked at Caroline and she just walked away from the door. He pulled me away from the door and closer to him, as the door shouted. "I'm talking to you, not your friends." Stefan said as he was still holding on to me. "This is wrong, I don't even know you." He said as he quickly let go of my arm. "What is wrong" I asked a little confused.

"Me liking you, wanting you" he mumbled. "You don't want me, you want Katherine" I said as, I started to roll my eye. "I have liked you from the first time; we meet and are hands touched. When you gave me your hair gel" he whispered. Why was he whispering? Nobody was here but us. "I love Katherine." he said, well maybe I should see what's really going to his head? "If you love Katherine, why are you here?" I asked as I pushed him against a wall, so I could move closer. Now we was so close that are lips was almost touching. "I don't know" he whispered. I could feel his lips touched hers but then he moved them once he stopped talking.

"Elena" he said, the way he said my name made me just want to kiss him. But I couldn't he wouldn't let me, and that upset me. His hands slowly moved to my waist as he started to speak again. "I didn't mean what I said about nobody caring about you in LA" he said as, I started to play with his golden hair. "Your was right, nobody cares about me" I said as, I started to smile. "I care about you" he whispered into my ear. Making me giggle.

"This is not right" Stefan said as he pushed me away and run off. "Stefan?!" I called but he didn't answer.

**XXXXXXX**

"Elena has to leave school, I don't want her here" Katherine said to her friends, who were sitting on her bed. "You said we have to be nice to her" Lilly said to Katherine a little confused. "Stefan is my boyfriend and I don't want her all over my boyfriend" Katherine said as she started to roll her eyes."If Elena ender's up with Damon, Stefan well hate her and end up making her want to leave the school" Katherine said as she on her chair next to her desk. "But Damon doesn't want her?" Lilly said. "He likes her, he just wants her to like him back and she well" the girl beside Lily said with a evil smile that matched Katherine.

"A lot can happen before Prom" Katherine said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 7 only when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural. **

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Elena's lips touched mine and I couldn't push her away. The test of her lip gloss made me want more of her, as I slowly pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist kissing me slowly as she played with my long hair. I never really liked people touching my hair but she was different. Elena was the girl, I would show my father, and the girl I would marry and the girl I would let touch my hair because she was Elena. The most beautifies girl I have ever seen. Her hair was long and dark. I loved the way her hair would drop over half of her face, and she would giggle like a little girl._

_Elena didn't try so much when it came to her looks; just by looking at her you could see she was burn to look perfect. The way she would say my name was so sexy. When me and Elena finely got to the bedroom, I let her slowly down on the bed but she pulled me with her making us fall onto the bed. How comes we wasn't at school? Or in the school rooms? Oh well I didn't care Elena's skin was touching mine and it made me want to scream. _

"Stefan?"

XXXXXX

"Elena?" I mumbled as, I slowly opened my eyes. To find Damon sitting on my bed laughing at me. "Stefan you should stop dreaming about her and go and get her" he said as hit my chest, maybe he hit my chest a little hard or maybe, I was a little weak today. "I spoke to her last night" I said as, I started to get out of my bed, it didn't look Damon was moving out of my bed for anybody. "I told her that, I liked her, but then I told her it was wrong and that I don't even know her" I said as when into the shower. I could hear Damon shouting at me telling me, how stupid I am and how Elena is hotter than Katherine.

But why was Damon acting like a brother to me? Most of the time he was evil and giving me a hard time and now? His like the brother who never lets his little brother down. Me and Silas used to me close and then I started to date Katherine and he said I changed and how fake I have become made me look ugly. What hurt a lot because he was my twin?

"Well Elena told me, she's giving up on you" Damon said as, I walked out of the shower. "What do you mean?" I said. Yeah I was a wet and my hair looked a messy. I needed hair gel and I couldn't even find it. "Where is my hair gel?" I asked Damon because he always hides it from me, because it's a big part of my life and I can't do anything without my hair gel. "Elena took it, when you was sleeping, she needed to Caroline's hair" Damon said almost smiling, because he knew I was dying because of the hair gel and also because of Elena.

"A girl like Elena shouldn't have to fight for a guy, she's hot" Damon said as he started to get of the bed. "And you know that are you wouldn't have sex dreams about her and up she was the waking you up today" he said as he started to look at himself in the mirror. "I don't even know her" I said even doe; I really didn't needed to and already wanted her all to myself.

The door started to knock and my hair wasn't down and I hade nothing really on and my body was also wet. "The door is opened!" Damon shouted and slowly came in the room was Elena. She covered her eyes once she saw me and started to laugh. "You should have told me!" she said. Shit I forgot she hasn't seen me with nothing on before, this wasn't my dream and this was real life. "I just wanted to give you the hair gel" she said as she put into my hands and started to walk towards the door. "Thanks" I mumbled as I could see a smile come across her face.

XXXXX

_Stefan was wet and just came out of the showed; I couldn't help but wait for him in his bedroom. He looked so hot all wet with nothing really on. So many things, I could do with his body. He walked over to me and pulled towards his bedroom door and started to kiss me, his lips was so soft and his lips was so perfect like they was made to only touch mine. My hands was in his gold hair as he started to give me little kiss around my neck making me moan loudly, I didn't care who could hear at the time, Stefan was kissing all the right parts of my body._

_When Stefan hand started to touch my waist, I was sure that I was slowly dying and then his moved over to my shirt as he started to unbutton it, once it was done he pulled off and started to give me little kiss around my chest . Making me scream out his name. "ohh Stefan!" not caring anymore that was it Stefan made me feel so good as, he was testing every part of me. _

_His wets skin touching mine, only made him seem hotter. When he started to kiss down my legs. I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip. He stopped kissing me and started to laugh at me. "Elena you're so cute, I love every second. I share with you" he whispered and that's when I started to hear his heart beating faster and faster as his chest was touching mine._

"Elena?"

"Stefan?" I mumbled and then I started to hear laughing. "You told me you saw, Stefan wet and then you just stopped talking" Caroline said as was brushing her hair next to the mirror on the other side of the room. "She was thinking about all the sexy things she could have done if , Damon fucked off" Bonnie said as she started to put on her lipstick. "Well Stefan was wet like he just came out the shower, I didn't know where to look" I said as I started to laugh.

"Last night Stefan was all over you, you can look at Stefan anyway you want now!" Caroline shouted as she looked at her phone to find that Klaus is with Stefan having another boy's night out, she was angry they planned to go on a date today. "Your boyfriend took mine away from me" Caroline said as sat back down on her bed and then she started to smile. It wasn't her cute little smile this one was more evil. "What if me, you, Klaus and Stefan went out for dinner?" she said as she started to text class.

"I can see, I can't say no" I said as , I heard her texting away. "Well Klaus said that Stefan and him well come and get us around 8:00pm" she said as she let go of her phone and dropped it onto the bed. "That's in 5 minutes Caroline!" I shouted as, I started to look for something to wear. After 2 minutes I find what, I wanted and Bonnie and started to do my hair.

XXXXXX

Caroline and Klaus were kissing. Can you really call it Kissing? Or maybe you could call it eating each other. I was just eating my pizza and trying not to look at Stefan. How could he tell me he likes me and then runs away? It was stupid and really hurt my feelings. I know I'm not Katherine with longs legs and looks like a model every day, but I'm human and I have feelings.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I said as, I slowly got out of my chair, I know Caroline didn't really care they didn't even stop kissing for a second. As I started to walk towards the bathrooms door, somebody pulled me towards the wall, I want to scream for help, but I didn't because after second, I knew it was. I knew their touch from anywhere because it made me feel something, something I can't even explain.

"Stefan." I whispered to find him looking at me with shock, why was he shocked? Because I knew the way he touched me or because I didn't scream for help, like normal person would. "Elena do you want to go for a walk" he said as he started to smile. Why would he ask me for a walk? We was with Caroline and Klaus, I know they wouldn't even know we left the table because thy was to into each other but still. "Well it's not like they would know we left" I said and then he started to laugh, his life was amazing; I could have just died right then.

XXXXX

I followed him towards the front door. The sky was beateufil and Stefan looked amazing, he was so perfect. I couldn't take my eyes away from Stefan. "Elena, I'm sorry about "before he could even finish what he was going to say, I started to speak. "Stefan its fine. I know you love Katherine" I said, I tried not to sound like it hurt me or anything. I wanted to sound like, I don't care and I wouldn't cry over a boy. But for some reason I just felt like Stefan knew that, I was upset with it.

"Elena, I would like to get to know you better" Stefan said as he took my hand. "Elena I would like to spend more time with you and get to know you. I want to be your friend." He said. Fuck! Now the guy, I dream about everyday wants to be my friend and get to know me. I don't want that, I want him and I want him to be mine.

"Sure Stefan, we can be friends." I said. He was being nice, he was kind and he didn't do anything wrong to me really. But now he wants to get to know me and be my friend that was a nice thing to say to me, he could have just told me that he wouldn't want me, and that he would never want to be with me.

XXXX

"_Why would I be friends, with you?" Elena said. Looked angry and upset and she couldn't even look at me. "Elena don't be like that" I said as, I tried to grab her arm but she pushed me away. Elena was one of them girls you can't, just forget she was perfect and I just wanted to get to know her as a person, maybe If I did . I would want to move on from Katherine and forget her or have I already done that, when I started to talk to Elena, when I told her that I had feelings for her, was I already over Katherine and didn't even know it._

_Elena walked away from me, I called her but she didn't stop, she didn't even look back, she was hurt and upset and didn't want to be my friend. The rain started to come down and it was like, I wanted to cry._

"Stefan?" Elena said and that's when, I noticed that everything was just thinking about wasn't real, Elena wanted to be my friend, she didn't walk away from and she didn't look hurt. But I must have looked half crazy not answering her, because I was in my own world. Like most of the time.

XXXXX

"Damon!" Katherine shouted over the music. "What are you doing her at the nightclub" I said as , I started to dance on the dance floor. "well Stefan is out with Klaus having a boy night" Katherine said as she started to dance with me, she left her friends at the bar and she was talking to me, I don't know why, maybe she wanted to find some dirt out about her lover.

"Stefan is with Elena, Caroline and Klaus. They're not having a boy night" I said with a little evil smile, started to come up. "It must be sad to have, Stefan as a brother, Stefan is one guy" she said as she stopped dancing. "Elena well always we like Stefan more than you" Katherine said as she started to roll her eyes, she looked almost pretty with club lights shining around her. "Elena's my friend" I said as , I started to laugh.

"You don't want her, as a friend. Damon I know you. You're upset she doesn't want you. Your upset that she wants your little baby brother and not you. Your upset that everybody always loves Stefan more than you" she whispered into my ear, I couldn't take her talking to me anymore so, I walked over to the bar and started to get some drinks. As Katherine was left at the dance floor, smiling.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 8 only when I know people have been reading this chapter.

So fav, follow and tell me what you think! x


	8. Chapter 8

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural. **

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Prom is the day when girls want to be princess and can't be told their childish. We can wear long dress like we are getting married and they don't have to be white, we can wear big or small hells and still look perfect. are hair can be in any style we want and at prom we get a prince, yeah I said it a prince a guy who dress up at takes you to the dance, he well make you feel special and dance with you tell the night ends. Prom is the day when all girls get to be a princess but only one gets to be a queen.

Caroline wanted to make sure she looked perfect from prom and also for her boyfriend, who well be her prince Klaus. She had on a long light pink sweetheart dress; you could the shape of her body what made her look very pretty. Her hair was tied up so, Even body could see her nice long neck. "Bonnie you look perfect "Caroline said with a big smile on her face, she had a yellow v neck dress and it was under her knees. Her hair was long and curly.

Lexi had a baby blue dress that was over her knees, I was sure that her dress almost looked like she was going to a night club. Rebekah dress was white and long, she looked like she was getting married but in a good way. And me? I had a long, dark pink sweetheart dress on and my hair was down and curly. I didn't think, I looked as good as the other girls did but, I didn't think I looked bad.

"The boys are waiting!" Lexi shouted.

**XXXXXX**

Yep you heard right, the boys are waiting we are going to prom all of us, as friends. But we all know Stefan and Katherine are not with us and Klaus and Caroline are with us, but not really with us. The music was loud and everybody was on the dance floor. I didn't really want to dance, because most of the songs were slow and I didn't have anybody to dance with.

Even doe, I came to dance with a group of people it seemed like everybody had somebody, but me. Jeremy was trying to dance with Bonnie and I'm sure it was cute because they broke up in a bad way; brake ups are never good really. Stefan and Katherine only just came in and they were already on the dance floor, Katherine's dress was amazing.

Her dress was long, red and laced all over her back. The way Katherine moved around the dance floor just showed how big headed she was. Stefan pulled her close to him, as she started to laugh because she nearly dropped on him; he told her that this was his song. It was Maroon 5 she will be loved. What a old song, but yet so beateufil. He sang the words into hear ear as she started to smile. Was I really going to just sit there watching them have fun at prom, as I cried away?

I could see he loved Katherine, there's no way he would let her go. The song started to change and Damon came over to me, I could see something wasn't right and I could smell the achoul all over him. "Let's dance" he said but before, I could say anything he was pulling me to the dance floor. "I am better than Stefan" he whispered into her ear, but his whisper was loud.

"Damon let go of me, you're hurting me" I said, he had was holding on to my arm and he wouldn't let go. I could see around my arm was starting to go red. "Damon!" I shouted but the music was too loud for him to hear me. "Katherine was right." he mumbled as he pushed his lips onto mine. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't move his lips away from mine.

**"_Nobody will ever love you, your always going to be second place to Stefan "Katherine said as she took my hand and pulled me out side. "Elena could always love you, if you made her. She doesn't know what she wants; she's like a little girl at a sweet ship. Stefan is the sweets and your chocolate Damon. What would you want?" I couldn't speak. "The girls well always want sweets but one day she well wants the chocolate once she's tested some of it. All you have done is kiss Elena doesn't give up even when she pushes you. Don't stop and she well love you and not Stefan? Trust me" Katherine said._**

Damon wouldn't stop, no matter how much, I pushed him. And then he was gone and once I opened my eyes, I could Stefan was in the middle of us and he was shouting at him, telling him how that's not how you should treat a lady, but Damon hit him across the face and told him Katherine told him to do it and how Katherine told him that he will always be second best to his little brother Stefan.

"The biggest loser is? Elena!" a voice came from the speakers, I didn't know who but everybody was looking at me and laughing. How could this have happen to me? The speakers started to make a sound again. "Elena you're the biggest loser and the easiest girl to get into bed at our school" the voice said and then it stopped and Stefan looked at me like he felt bad for me, what I feel even worse about myself.

All I could do was run, I couldn't think about who would do this to me. I just need space. I needed to cry but not in front of people, just by myself. I heard somebody coming out side, so hide behind the wall. It was Stefan and Katherine, but what were they doing outside. "How could you do that Katherine!" he shouted, do what? Did she plan this to happen to me? "You love Elena! She got what was coming to her!" she shouted. "This isn't working" Stefan said as he sat on the table outside, Katherine looked so shocked that he dumped her.

"Stefan you're really living me for her" she said as she went to touch his face, but he pulled her hands away from his. "Katherine you used my brother in your little games" he said as he started to laugh, but why was he laughing. I didn't understand. "I should have known we weren't going to work" he said as he stated to laugh even more, like it was all a joke to him. "Stefan, I love you" she whispered. "But I don't love you. "He said as he got off the table. "Stefan just be onsite you love her don't you?" Katherine shouted, what made Stefan stop walking and turned around to face her. "Katherine you right, I love her and it's because she's everything you're not. Kind, Honesty, Trustworthy and much more. As you are? A good fuck? Nah you're not even that" he said as he turned around and started to walk again.

Katherine didn't give up she called him, as she started to crying but he didn't turn back. "Fuck you then Stefan!" she shouted but he couldn't hear, because she was crying so much.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 9 only when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural.**

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Rumour has it that Stefan and Katherine has broken up and Stefan was the one to dump her. Some say that Katherine dumped him because he was cheating on her and some say Katherine was sleeping with Damon but the one that sounded more likely to be true was Stefan broke up with Katherine because she wasn't the same girl he loved all them years, she was evil and the way she treated Damon hurt him.

People say Stefan left school and now is with his father and some say that he hides in his room and the one that sounds more real Stefan is too scared to go outside his room, because of all the lies that well be told. Katherine got nearly kicked out of school for what she done to me at prom, but some people say the head teacher just wanted to hurt Katherine for hurting her son Stefan and using her other son Damon.

But me? Looked in my room, looking ugly as always watching movies on Damon's laptop. He told me how sorry he was and I knew Katherine was talking so much rubbish to him and I couldn't just hate Damon his like my best friend. Plus he tells me the school drama and right now the school drama is about me, Katherine and Stefan. I don't know why, but people think just because his single now, that I'm just going to take him.

Klaus and Caroline are like a movie, they never fight and they look so cute together. Caroline went to see Klaus mum today and they liked each other and now the next step is marriage. Only joking their only 18 and me? Well I'm 17 years old in love with 18 year old Stefan and that's not really working out for me not all, because I know I'm not the girl he wants or dreams about.

XXXX

"Stefan hasn't left his room for weeks" Caroline said as she started to brush her hair. "Maybe his scared of what people are saying around the school" Bonnie said as she got into her bed. "Maybe, but most of the talk is about Elena" Caroline said as she looked over at me and smiled. "Stefan is single now, you can take what's yours" Bonnie said as she started clap her hands.

"I don't want Stefan like this; I want him to want me. I need him to need me." I said was, I walked out the door. Maybe I'm just stupid but, I need to see Stefan. I need to speak to him and see if his fine. 5 minutes later and I was on the top floor, I could Stefan's room, I have never been so scared in my life. The more, I walked over to the door the more people, I saw waiting for him to open the door. Klaus, Damon, Silas and his mum waiting at the door.

They all looked at me with shock but his mum; she smiled at me and then made way for me to go the door. I knocked and waited a second, but he didn't answer. So I started to speak. "Stefan it's me Elena, I need to speak to you." I said. I could hear movement in the room, like he walking up and down the room. But Stefan didn't speak. "Stefan, I want to talk about prom. I was outside when you broke up with her; I know every word you said." I said as I started to think about that night, when he dumped Katherine and told her he had feelings for me, what a day.

"Elena" he mumbled. I could hear him, so I knew he was close to the door. "Stefan?" I said and everybody on my side of the door started to walk a little closer. "I'm sorry" he whispered, but for some reason. I could still hear him, it was like there was no door, and no people just me and him. "Well even doe you want open the door; I'm still just going to tell you. I love you Stefan" I said but this time, I heard no moving and no speaking. My heart wanted to just break, but it didn't. I just turned around and started to walk away. "Elena really?" I turned around to find Stefan, he had the door opened wide and his golden hair didn't look as good, as it normally does. It was more of a morning hair look.

"Elena, I love you!"

He shouted, I'm sure everybody heard, but I didn't care and I'm sure he didn't care.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 10 only when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural. **

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Did Stefan just say he loves me? I looked at him once again to see, Stefan standing at his door. He had no smile on his face but he was looking right at me. So was I right did he shout out that he loved me? With no care in the world in front of Klaus, Damon and his mum. The woman is the head teacher of this school, the woman who knows he was just with Katherine. I couldn't not help but smile when, I saw Damon's face it said all, I needed to know. It told me the guy, I wanted, wanted me.

"Stefan" I mumbled but before, I could say any other word his lips were touching mine. The last time are lips touched, I wanted him to Kiss me and now he was finely doing it. His lips was made for mine, It was like nobody was in the room watching us. We just kissed and when he stopped and looked into my eyes. I knew this was no dream. I knew this real and that made me even happier.

XXXX

I opened my eyes and I knew today was going to be a better day. Maybe because summer holidays was coming and that means. I could spend a lot of time with my friends and maybe even Stefan. "Elena don't you look nice." Caroline said as she jumped on to my bed. I didn't think, I didn't think, I looked nice. All I had on was black long tress and my hair was tied back. I didn't want to look like; I was trying to hard to make Stefan talk to me today.

The door knocked and I and Caroline were sure that it was Bonnie. She all ways forgets her keys. But when Caroline opened the door. Somebody pushed her out of the way and then started to shout. "Elena you bitch!" and when I turned around, I found Katherine standing behind me. She looked angry, but so would. I if Stefan dumped me, he looks perfect. "Stefan dumped me for a ugly girl like you, he must of really been sick! Look at me" Katherine said as she started to walk closer to me.

"Katherine, I don't understand why you're so mad." I said as , I tried to walk backwards. "Elena you have a better life than me and it's not because you're a good girl! It's because you took mine." Katherine said as she pushed me on to the floor. "Katherine stops!" I shouted, but then she grabbed me, by my hair and started to pull me across the room. "Katherine let go of her" Caroline shouted as she grabbed Katherine's hair.

"Girls stop fighting!"

Stefan and Damon were at the door, looking at us. We must have looked funny because they were getting a good joke at us. Katherine slowly let go my hair, once Caroline did. "Stefan me and you are perfect together, if you forget about what happened at prom. I well forget about Elena and the other girls you cheated on me with" Katherine said as she started to walk over to him. Bute Stefan didn't look very happy with seeing Katherine; maybe it was too early for him.

"Katherine, I don't love you" he whispered. What made Katherine cry she picked up Damon's laptop that had in my room for watching moves on to the ground and then walked away. "She broke my laptop!" Damon shouted. "Elena are you ok?" Stefan asked, as he helped me get up from the ground. I never get tired of looking into Stefan's green eyes, but was he tired of looking into mine? "I'm fine" I said as, I sat down on to my bed. Damon and Caroline were trying to fix the laptop of the other side of the room and me and Stefan was on my bed talking.

"You're so perfect" I mumbled and all, I could hear was Stefan laughing. "Really?" he asked. Shit he heard me; I hope he doesn't hear everything. I think of him. His so perfect with his green eyes, gold hair, sexy body and amazing smile. His like a god of something. Why was, I starting to think about kissing his chest and... Well now I'm biting my bottom lip and I still haven't answered his question. "Elena?" Damon said. His face said it all, like always. I was biting my lip and thinking very sexual things about Stefan and now everybody knows.

"Elena, Caroline guess, who I have a date with tomorrow?" Bonnie shouted when she came into the room. "Forget guessing you're too slow, I'm going on a date with hot Kol!" she shouted, by the time she walked over to her bed, she saw Stefan and Damon she nearly died. "Why are boys here?" she asked as she tried to hide her face. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure hot Kol can join us soon" Stefan said making everybody laugh. Bonnie hit him in the head with her pillow and then started to speak again.

"So Stefan are you and Elena, one of best friends together now?" Bonnie asked, as everybody started to look over at him, even me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 11 when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural.**

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Elena? Every time I hear her name, it makes me want to smile. Elena is special and caring and nothing like Katherine. Maybe I liked Elena sexual because she looked, so much like Katherine in ways that cants be explained. Anybody who didn't go are school and knew them both would think they was twins, but if you look for long, you start to see the difference between them if they don't speak.

I fall in love with Elena because she looked like the girl, I once loved but better. She had all the good parts of Katherine and none of the bad. I wouldn't tell Elena that because it could sound very bad, but I just can't help but feel like Elena was made for me. Would that make me a bad person?

I took Elena on dates last month but she didn't seem to like them, maybe because she isn't Katherine. People talk about her a lot at school. Some people say she had a brake down and won't come out of her room, some say she's pregnant and the one that sounds more like Katherine is her father took her out of school for a couple of days, to make her feel better and when she comes back, she well have guy beside her and he won't be me.

I missed Katherine. But I know it's for the best that she was out of my life. I did her wrong , she knew that I was starting to fall for Elena, she knew that our love was dying and all she did was fight for us and are love... yeah she maybe in a evil and twisted way but I still done her wrong! Because if are love was so strong, if it was real and if I really loved Katherine. I wouldn't have fallen for Elena and she knew that.

**XXXXX**

"Stefan this is stupid!" Elena shouted as she pushed my right arm and then started to started to giggle, it was nothing like Katherine's laugh. Her laugh was light like a child's laugh and it was sweet but Elena's was more like a grown persons and it sounded almost fake.

"Elena your doing it wrong" I said as, I slowly showed her how to play the game on TV screen. she was pressing all the wrong things just like Katherine would do, but Katherine done it to make me angry and then she would laugh at me and if I got to mad she would kiss my head.

"Stefan do you ever think about us? Like when we finished school? "

"_**Stefan do you ever think about us? Like when we finished school?" she said "Me and you with 2 beateufil kids. One well be a girl and she well look like you. She well have your long dark brown, curly hair and mine green eyes. She well have your perfect lips and you laugh and she well be amazing." I said as, I took her into my arms. "What about are you son?" she said as she started to laugh like a child. "Well he well be more like me. He well have my hair and your big brown eyes. Your lips and my laugh" I said and then kissed the top of her head.**_

_**I had are life's all planed out from the age of 14. "What job well you have?" she asked as she looked into my green eyes and started to smile. "I well be a doctor and my lovely wife, who is you if you didn't know and you well be doing, what you have always wanted to do, working with kids." I whispered into her air. We could hear rain coming down from outside my window that night.**_

"_**Well we live in a big house and far away from my parents?" she asked as she grabbed my hand. Her touched made me feel so alive. "Yes sweetheart. A big house and far away from whoever you want" I said as I followed her eyes to the window. "me and you well be married by then and you would be telling me what to do like you do now" I said as, I slowly moved my hands away from hers could tell she didn't like it and that she would to feel my skin next to hers. "I don't want you to go" she mumbled as she moved on top of me. **_

_**I could see her face very clear, even when her long brown hair was dropping over face. "I love you Katherine; I well never stop loving you, it's me and you Katherine." I said, I knew maybe I was going too fast, but I need to tell her how I feel. "I love you Stefan, promise me you well never leave me "she whispered. "I promise" I said as I saw a tear come down her face. I tried to kiss her but she pulled me back down. "Your everything, I have ever wanted."**_

Stefan? Don't be scared to tell me your plans. It's me and you Stefan. Your everything, I have ever wanted" Elena said as she kissed my lips. Did I kiss her back? I don't but she was smiling. Why was I think about Katherine? Why now that I have moved on? "Do you still think about Katherine?" she asked as she touched my hand. "No, why would I?" I asked even doe, I was laying Katherine's always on my mind. I'm thinking about her right now. "Because you knew her better than anybody? Was she always an evil little bitch?" she asked and then started to laugh. Was it ok to say that her laugh was starting to annoy me?

"Katherine wasn't evil at one point; she had dreams to work with children and be married and have kids. Katherine changed after her parents broke up. They hated each other and she believed that they hated her, her big sister tried to tell her they don't hate her. Even I tried but Katherine didn't believe any of use. Then one day her mum died of cancer and Katherine nearly died she was shocked, so was I sadly. Katherine's mum never told anybody that she had cancer. My mum took her in and this school become her home, my family was hers. Tell her father started to buy Katherine's love and then Katherine changed as person." I said to Elena, maybe I shouldn't have, Katherine wouldn't want the school to know about her life, but here I was talking about it to Elena.

"Do you wish that Katherine was back?" Elena asked with a little smile on face, I wasn't sure if that was a smile because Katherine's life isn't that perfect or because I'm talking to her about the past. "Katherine hasn't changed. She just acts like she's a evil persons, but she's not" I said and then the smile slowly came of Elena's face, she let go of me and started to walk to the door. "Elena wait!" I shouted but, I was too late. She was gone. I should have known not to talk about Katherine to her.

**XXXX**

A couple minutes later the door started to knock. I opened and then started to speak. "Elena please let me explain "I said and then I looked over at the person on the other side of the door. "Katherine." I mumbled.

_"Stefan we need to talk"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Soz for the late post. School has started and there is a lot of homework that needs to be done. So I well am posting only on Fridays and Mondays if people want another chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 12 only when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! X**


	12. Chapter 12

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural.**

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

Chapter 12

_**Me and Katherine was sitting in her house, her house was like a dream house it was big and white and I'm sure there was more than 6 rooms. We were in her bedroom sitting on her bed. Her walls was baby blue and her bed was big it could have about 5 people sleeping init. Katherine looked beautiful like always. "Stefan what do you dream about?" she asked as she slowly sat beside me on her bed. "What do you mean?" I said as, I looked over at her. "When you sleep, what do you dream about? I dream about nothing." Katherine said. I could tell that something wasn't right, she looked very sad.**_

"_**Well, I dream about you" I mumbled. Katherine started to smile again. She looked very shocked but she was happy, she looked it anyway. "Stefan" Katherine whispered, but I put my hands over her lips. "You don't have to speak; I know you don't feel the same" I said, but she slowly moved my hands away and started to speak. "Stefan if, if I dreamed I'm sure they would be about you" Katherine said as she took my hand and put it under her chest. "Do you feel my heart beating? When I'm around you my heart beats really fast." Katherine said as, she slowly moved closer to me.**_

_**My hands was still under her chest, but yet are lips touched, it was like. I could see my how life before my eyes. I knew Katherine was the one that. I loved and was going to be within my old age. "Katherine, I love you" I mumbled once are lips slowly moved away from each other. "Even if we are 14, I know you're the one. I want to be with forever" I said. I don't know why but I was playing with her long brown hair as she looked me into my green eyes. "Stefan?"**_

"Stefan?" Katherine called; she was still at the door waiting for me to let her inside. "Come in Katherine." I said slowly, as she walked it. Like always her long curly hair covered half her face and she looked all wet, like she just came out of the rain, well I could hear the rain come from outside. So she must just come back from her week off school. "What do you want Katherine" I said as, closed the door and walked over to my bed where, she was already sitting. "Stefan a latter come to my house today, it was from Cullen University" Katherine said as she looked me into my eyes.

I knew that it was me and Katherine's dreams to go to the university together, but now we were over. "Yeah Katherine and the latter said?" I said slowly, as I started to think about all the things it could have said. "Stefan, I got in "she mumbled. I didn't say a word. I knew Katherine changed the subject of the course she wanted to do at university after, her mum died. Katherine wanted to be a author. "Stefan, I know you don't care about me anymore, but I still believed you would be a little happy for me" Katherine said as she picked up her bag and started to walk over to the door.

"Katherine I am happy for you, it's just the university hasn't told me, if I have a place yet" I said as, I grabbed her by her arm. So she couldn't walk out like Elena had done a hour ago. "Stefan your smart, you well gets it." Katherine whispered as she looked at me and the back at her arms, where I was holding her. "I have to go now Stefan, we get are results back tomorrow morning "Katherine said and, I slowly let go of her.

XXXXXXX

Today is the day. I get my results for my exams today. These grades could make me or break me. Katherine was the only one in are school who knew at least one of their grads.

Me , Elena, Silas, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and all the others, we walked into the big room, where we had prom and all I could think about was me and Katherine, when we danced, kissed , hold hands and then become prom king and queen but now look? All she could think about was the way we broke up and how I broke her heart.

We all waited in a line and got letters with are grads on them, some people was crying because they did badly and some people was crying because they done great. I could see Katherine on the other side of the room with her friends, they opened theirs and they looked happy. I knew Katherine was going to do great and she already got into University.

"Well I got all C" Elena said as she looked at her paper. She looked sad and everybody was trying to tell her it wasn't that bad. "Me and Klaus got Three B's and one A*" Caroline said as she kissed Klaus. "I did badly; I have three F's and one C" Tyler and Lexi said after a couple of minutes everybody knew what grade they got but me. I was too scared to open mine.

"What did you get?" I turned around to find Katherine smiling at me. Elena and the others looked shocked that she came over and she didn't even come with her friends. "Well, I haven't opened it." I mumbled and then Katherine started to laugh, her laugh was so cute that it made me smile. "I'm opening it for you" Katherine said as she took the letter out her hands. "You can't just do that!" Elena shouted but Katherine didn't say a word. When she started to read the letter's wasn't sure if she had a sad face or happy face on.

"Stefan you got all A*" like me Katherine said with a big smile across her face.

XXXXXXX

Well today everybody in year 12 is packing their entire thing, to leave and start their new life's. Everybody was 18 or going to be soon and finished school and now leaving in the big world. I finished packing and me, Elena, Damon and Silas was the last people to leave the school. But before we left, we took one more look at the poster on the wall that told us where everybody is going now they have Finshed School.

**List of year 12**

Damon Salvatore – Salvatore sixth form

Silas Salvatore - Cullen University

Stefan - Cullen University

Caroline- Cullen University

Klaus- Cullen University

Kol- Salvatore sixth form

Lexi- Salvatore sixth form

Bonnie- Cullen University

Katherine- Cullen University

Elena- Cullen University

Matt- Salvatore sixth form

Tyler- Salvatore sixth form

Lilly- SED College

Rosanna- SED College

Jack- Salvatore SED

Jacob- SED College

...

...

XXXXXX

_Dear Stefan, _

_You have been there for me at the age of 14 when my parents had their ups and downs. When my mum had cancer and died, you were the only person. I could talk to. Now that we are over and we have no friendship and we have finished school. I won't speak to you no more and my dad got me into a college New York soon and I just wanted to say thank you for everything and you will always be in my heart._

_Elena is good for you. She makes you happy and I can see that now. I should have never tried to make it hard for you to tell me about your real feelings. What was wrong of me! Stefan maybe in a couple years, I well find you and you can tell me all about your life someday. I will never forget you and the time you first told me you loved me. _

_From Katherine._

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**This story is not over yet. I still have lots more chapters to go…. They have finished school and now the rest of the story well be about them out of school and their new life's and there will be more drama, sex, broken hearts, brake ups, family problems and new people .**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 13 only when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! X**

**XXXXX**

_**POSTING ONLY ON MONDAYS, FRIEDAY AND MYAYEBE EVEN WEEKENDS**_**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**All character is human. / Not vampires or any other supernatural.**

**This story well contains moderate language, violence, sex, drugs references and drug use. These types of things might not happen in the first couple of chapter's but this well start to happen once more chapters get posted.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Everybody has started college and University today. Me, Stefan, Caroline, Klaus and Silas have rooms to stay in university just like school. But this time we don't know who we are sharing rooms with. I hope, I have someone friendly and don't mind boys coming in the room, because I need to have some Stefan time sometimes. "Are you happy?" Caroline asked, I turned around to find her started beside Stefan, with her hands on her hips. "Well?" Caroline mumbled, but I couldn't help but look at Stefan. He hasn't smiled in days. Maybe he missed his brother or his mum.

"Stefan Salvatore is that you?!" a shouted from across the hallway of the university. We only got in and girls are all over him. "Emma!" he shouted and a smile came across his face, even Silas started to smile once he saw the girl. Emma? Who's that? She had long dark brown hair and her hair was curly. Not big curly like Katherine's but they looked more real like, she was born with curly hair. Emma as was light brown, almost gold like Stefan's hair and she was tall like Katherine. She had confides and everybody knew it by the way she walked and talked, you just knew that she was no girl to be shy.

Emma had a long maxi dress, like she was a model. "Stefan where is my little sister?" Emma said as she looked behind Stefan and looked me up and down. How could she do that to me? A girl she doesn't even know. "Me and Katherine broke up" he mumbled and then looked over at me and smiled. "This is my girlfriend Elena" Stefan said as his smile left. Emma looked over at me again and then Silas come over to her, she started to smile when she saw Silas and then he whispered something into her ear. "Oh hi Elena, I'm Emma Katherine's big sister."Emma said as, she started to smile. I knew it was fake and I am sure everybody around us knew that.

"Emma you're so beateufil like always." Caroline said as she stood beside Emma. When was Caroline a kiss up? I'm sure Emma looked like any 19 year old; she was only 1 year older than Katherine. "Oh thanks babe and nice boyfriend" she whispered and Caroline turned pink. "Thanks" she mumbled. "Stefan where's your hot brother Damon?" Emma asked as, she showed us are rooms. "Damon goes Salvatore sixth form." Stefan said as he started to laugh and Emma joined in. I didn't understand the joke but I just acted as if I did.

"Damon is a 19 year old boy, he shouldn't be at sixth form" Stefan said as Emma showed Caroline and Klaus their rooms. They weren't that far away from each other. "Katherine has gone new York to study for a couple of days." I said. Stefan and Emma looked over at me with shock. "How do you know? My little sister doesn't like you." Emma said. "You don't even know me, we could be friends" I said, trying not to get in a fight on my first day. "You stole my sister boyfriend, Stefan your room is on the left. Elena right? Go find your own room." She said and then walked away from us.

"I will help you find your room" Stefan said.

XXXX

Lunch time came and everybody was already sitting down in a group. Why didn't Stefan tell me it was time for lunch, I looked everywhere for him and Caroline. I find Caroline and the more, I walked over the more I could see. She was having lunch with Emma and her friends. I couldn't go over and join because that's Katherine's big sister so she hated me. "Elena comes here!" shouted Emma once she saw me, great. What is she going to do? How evil is? I walked slowly over and she gave me a sit.

She pointed over at Stefan and then started to speak. "The boys are joining the football team "Emma said as she looked at her phone. "Well Stefan likes football" I said trying to join in, but Emma just laughed at me. "He doesn't like football. You really don't know much about your boyfriend" she said as she walked of and took a phone call.

He friends went over to the boys, as me and Caroline was the only people on the table. "Why are you not helping me?" I asked Caroline. "Emma hates me and well makes my life rubbish." I said. " I started to like Katherine and talk to her more after we watch wild child with her, she's not a bad person" Caroline said , as she looked over at the boys. When did Caroline want be fake, be friends with fake people. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends." I mumbled and Caroline looked back up at me. "You're the one who came to the school, try to be all fake, took her boyfriend and want her to be nice to you! That's not how life goes Elena "Caroline said and then she walked off. How could she after everything we have done.

"Good news!" Emma shouted when she ran over to her friends. "Katherine's come to stay here with us, later. She's coming home" Emma said as she looked over at me. "How did you get her to come back?" Stefan asked. "Well she was already on her way back." Emma said as everybody started to laugh.

XXXXX

Damon was outside talking to Emma, it looked like they were really talking not talking about rubbish, but something that means a lot to them. "What's going on out there?" I asked Stefan, he grabbed my hand and started to smile. "Well they are on and off boyfriend and girlfriend, but Emma wants them to be together with no offs this time and she wants him to study here with her." He said. "Why does she have to push him so hard?" I asked again, I'm sure I sounded bad, asking all these questions but, I wanted to know.

"Katherine and Emma's family have their life's planed out from young, so when Emma first meet Damon she knew she wanted to be with him forever and study where ever with him and live where him and marry him and if it don't go that way before their 25 or their family believes their bad luck and won't talk to them anymore. Katherine had her life planed out with me, I knew that me and her could do it and be fine at one point like Damon did, but drama and lies started to happen." Stefan said as he let go of my hand, his smile was gone maybe because he was think about Katherine again.

"You and Katherine planed your life together did you?" I asked, I don't know why but I just feel like everywhere we go is where he planned to be with Katherine. "Katherine only planed the wedding and the way the house we look at the age of 14, but me. I planed everything that wasn't that from the age 14 tell when we got together" he said and then he started to speak again. "Katherine told me she loved me and that she could be with anyone, but she wanted me and she said she could do all the planning but it's not her life, its ours" he mumbled. "Does Emma love Damon?" I asked. "Yeah, she meets Damon when she was 8 years old and started to date at the age of 10. She loves because she still fights for him." Stefan said as he started to cry, but I wasn't sure he was crying because of his brother love for Emma.

"Damon and Emma are epic" Katherine said from behind the door.

XXXXXX

Katherine is back and she looked better than ever. "The next time, I saw you. I believed there would be a guy beside you" Stefan said as he looked at Katherine, like he could see write throe here. "Well, you're wrong" Katherine said as she walked into the room, and looked out the window. "Damon just asked Emma to marry him... and she said yes" Katherine said as she started to smile. "Really?" Stefan asked as he ran over to the window, to look. Me? I just looked over at them at the window and I could help but cry. They were perfect together and I was nothing.

A couple minutes later Emma and Damon came into the room with big smiles on their face. "Damon asked me to marry him!" she shouted as she showed as she showed everybody the big ring on her finger. "She believed that , I didn't love her at all and when , I showed her the ring she nearly died" Damon said to Stefan and Katherine. Everybody was all over Katherine and Stefan talking to them and showing them things. Like hello what about me? I'm the girlfriend.

"Your wedding is going to be perfect" I said and then everybody turned around to face me. Stefan looked a little upset, I'm hoping it's because he forgot me and his feeling bad. "Thanks" Emma said . She didn't look angry or evil. She looked happy and friendly. "I have to tell dad that Damon asked me to marry him, his going to have a heart attack" Emma said as she took Damon's hand and pulled him out of the room.

XXXXX

"Katherine this is your room" Stefan said. I wish he knew how much. I loved him and wished it was us getting married and not my sister. "Thanks" I mumbled as, I opened the door Stefan put my bags in for me; he was always nice like that. He hates me yet he can still help me. "Would you like me to help you unpack?" he asked, maybe I was a little stupid when. I was younger because. I hated him leaving me. I would ask him to help me unpack or pack my things away. "What about Elena?" I asked and then he smiled at me and took one of the bags. "Shes gone for a run" he said as he opened the bag and started to put them away.

After a couple of hours of packing Stefan started to talk again. "Katherine! I do believe this belong to me" when I turned around to find out what he was on about, he had two of his old football tops in his hand. "Stefan put them back!" I shouted as, I tried not to look at him, all I could hear was him laughing and before I knew it, I was up in the air. I couldn't help but laugh. "Stefan I like them too much" and then he dropped me on to the bed, as he sat beside me. "You still wear them to bed." He said then the door started to knock. Great, why would somebody want to talk to me in the middle of the night anyway? "The door is opened!" I shouted to find Emma walking in to my room with her pink pyjamas on in her left she had twilight the DVD in her hand and in her right arm she had a bag of sweets.

"Oh I didn't know Stefan was here" Emma said with a big smile on her. "Well I'm just leaving anyway, have a good night girls" Stefan said as he slowly moved away from the bed and out of the door.

"Girls night in!" Emma and me shouted.

XXXXX

What was I doing acting like that with her, my ex. Katherine is a strong, independent young girl and she doesn't need me helping her and flirting with her. I broke up with her. I shouldn't have gone in her room, I shouldn't have touched her. I was walking so fast, I could hurt myself, but I stopped and here I was in my room. Thank god, I have no roommate yet, it's just me and my crazy mind.

I walked in to the room, and pulled me top off. "How stupid could I be?" I mumbled to myself, as took my bottoms of and walked into the shower and turned it on. It was hot and it made all the stress go away tell. I could feel somebody hand touching me. I turned to find a young girl, naked in my room with long brown hair. "Elena!" I shouted, as she started to laugh at me.

"Stefan, did I scare you" she whispered into my ear, as she slowly came into the shower. To join me. Her lips was touching mine as, she started to kiss me. I pulled her up to my waist, so she could rape her legs around me like what Katherine had done in her room to me. I pulled her long, brown, wet hair away from her face, so I could see her better. "I love you Stefan" she whispered once are lips stopped touching, but I couldn't say the same back to her. Not now so I kissed her again , but she pulled me back slowly and whispered into my ear. "Make love to me."

This was a shock because, it would be the first time me and Elena have had sex with each other. But it would look wrong if I said no, now. We were already naked and she was already all over me and she's my girlfriend. "Yeah" I whispered back, as I slowly came out of the shower with Elena in my arms and walked towards the bed, I slowly put her down on to the bed. I sat on the bed and looked over at Elena one more time, but she moved, she slowly started move and before I knew it she was on top of me.

_**Her long curly hair was tied back, so I could see Katharine's amazing face. When making love to her. I knew I wasn't fucking her. I knew I was making love to her and she knew it to. Katherine would always be on top so, I could look at her face clearly and mostly because she hated the bottom, she didn't want to touch the bed, she wanted to touch my skin on top of hers.**_

_**She would moan in my ear as, she would pull my golden hair. My hands would be all over her body touching her and if they weren't Katherine would move my hands for me. "Katherine I love you" I would whisper into her ear, once we was finished,**_

"Elena I love you" I whisheperd into her ear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**This story is not over yet. I still have lots more chapters to go…. They have finished school and now the rest of the story well be about them out of school and their new life's and there will be more drama, sex, broken hearts, brake ups, family problems and new people .**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also the story so far, if you would want another chapter. I well only post chapter 13 only when I know people have been reading this chapter.**

**So fav, follow and tell me what you think! X**

* * *

**XXXXX**

_**POSTING ONLY ON MONDAYS, FRIEDAY AND MYAYEBE EVEN WEEKENDS**_


	14. Chapter 14

Damon and I were planning Stefan birthday party at Emma and Katherine's house. "Why don't we have a movie night?" I said to Damon as I started to write it done on the to do list, I had. "Stefan wont like that" Damon said as he crossed it off my paper, I was a little upset this was my second idea and Damon had told me that my boyfriend wouldn't like it, what did I really know about her boyfriend?

"Stefan acts different when his around is guys" Emma said as she walked into the kitchen, like always she looked perfect. "Don't worry Elena you and Stefan have only been dating for a couple of months now, your still finding stuff out about him." Emma said as she walked over to Damon and then kissed his head. "Stefan is one of them guys that act, like his anything you want. He doesn't even act he turns into whatever you want. I should say." Emma said as Damon started to laugh. "How done Stefan birthday party last year? Maybe they could help me." I asked, maybe I do need help because Stefan birthday well end up shit if, I do it alone.

"Well maybe you should do it alone." Damon said as he looked at me and started to smile. "Why?" I asked, I must have been so stupid. I should have known who has been planning his birthday all this years. "Well Katherine did, she done his birthday parties and night outs with the boys from when he was 13" Emma said as she slowly moved towards the chair next to me. Why Katherine? Why was she the amazing girlfriend that couldn't do anything wrong.

XXXXX

"Well Stefan would want to have a group thing for his birthday this year; he wanted boys one last year." Katherine said as, she sat on my pink bed cover. "Stefan would want a holiday this year." Katherine said with a big smile across her face. "Are you sure" I mumbled, Katherine turned around and looked me up and down. "Have I ever been wrong when it comes to him?" she asked, but I knew not to answer her. "But Stefan hates the sun" I said as, I started to cross out the holiday plan. "No he loves the sun, went on holiday to hot places all the time, but anyway we are going to go to a place where all the clubs are" she said as she looked at me like she could have killed me.

"So how do I get Stefan's passport?" I asked, I was a little confused of how, I could plan all of this with out him knowing. I was already lying that I have exams just to plan this birthday. "Leave it all to me" Katherine said as she walked out of my room, what a bitch. I was planning Stefan's birthday and now it turned into a Katherine project.

XXXXX

"I heard about Stefan's birthday, sounds like its going to be fun." Damon said as we walked to his house. "Yeah Katherine planned it all, she knows Stefan better than me." I said, I must have looked so stupid, because am sure Damon was laughing at me. "Katherine is the ex, you just have to keep that in your head." He said as he gave me a little push. "I think he still loves her." I told Damon, but before I could walk off he pulled me, by my arm back to him and started to speak again. "Stefan and Katherine have a past,

but I know he loves you but he well leave you if you tell people that." He whispered. "You have to keep this between me and you Elena" he said, he finely let go of me and I whispered back "it's between me and you" and then I walked over to the front door of their house.

Like always I was confused. Stefan would leave me? Katherine has a past? I knew that but could their be more and if their was more would Damon tell me?

XXX

The door opened wide and their was Katherine, what was she doing at Stefan's house? "Oh thank you for the passport" Katherine said as she looked at Stefan's mum and dad, they looked happy. They were never happy when I came to see them. "Oh Elena, hi" Katherine said as she walked past me.

"Oh Katherine is a nice girl, even when Stefan broke her heart, she still wants to help with his birthday." Stefan's dad said to me, I could see that Damon just wanted to shout shout up and pull me up stairs, but he couldn't. "Me and Katherine are friends father." Stefan said from the top of the stairs. "Well all I know is not so long ago, you asked me for your great grandma's wedding ring for that young lady and now she's your friend." Stefan and Damon's dad said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"You asked for the famous ring that dad talks about a lot?" Damon asked with shock, am sure everybody forgot I was their. "Oh Stefan when are you going to asks for the ring back?" their father asked as he pocked his head out the door. "I can't ask for it back, she loves the ring more than anything." Stefan said as he started to cover his face.

Katherine was crying because her sister Emma was leaving home, she was heart broken because Damon didn't stop her sister from leaving town and Emma didn't care about Katherine or her parents. "Stefan why does everybody leave me?" she asked me. She was crying and her make-up was all over her face, she looked better with out it, but Katherine wanted to be more like her mum and her big sister.

"I well never leave you" I said as, I took her into my arms. "we are 15 years old, you well find somebody who is smart, pretty and makes you laugh and then you well forget all about me." She said as she tried to pull away from me I hate seeing her likes this it broke my hears. "Katherine this for you, I know its old but it belonged to my great grandma, my father said that her husband gave to her on their first date and how me and Damon one day should give to somebody we care about and want to spend the rest of are life's with" I put the ring on to Katherine's, it was just the right size. "Stefan, I well never stop wearing it" Katherine said as she kissed my check.

"Well I didn't give it to Emma, but your ex can have it! Damon shouted.

Thanks reading


End file.
